New Beginnings
by VampireAlcoholic
Summary: WARNING:Deals with abuse. Only first chapter. Jacob always believed in that type of love only seen in movie, but he just didn't think it was meant for him. Now he has to start all over again and the idea of true love terrifies him. Will he be able to let go of his demons? All human-boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M JUST FEELING SO CREATIVE LATELY.**

* * *

I used to think that true love only existed in the movies. In real life you found someone that could put up with you and in a sense that was love. I mean you have to love a person if you're going to put up with them, right? Love, I thought about it a lot. Not that I haven't felt it before, but I wanted that movie love. The kind of love that engulfed you almost drowned you. The kind that made you feel like your heart ached in a bad way even if you were tremendously happy. I was thinking about that type of love when I saw him.

He was helping his daughter walk as she grabbed on to his fingers to steady herself. She was giggling and he looked even happier than her if possible. I knew she had to be an exact replica of the mother because she had very little in common with him. The resemblance was in the eyes. They had the same green eyes and their hair matched slightly. They both looked like they had just rolled out of bed. I smiled at the sight of them and I thought then that was true love.

She looked up at me and I waved at her. She tugged her hand free from her father's to wave back. I let out a small laugh and looked up to see him. He was looking at me with an identical smile. I guess another thing they had in common.

"Dada."

"You ready to go home?"

She ignored his question, not that she could talk, and continued walking. He kept constantly apologizing as they walked through occupied tables his daughter leading the way. I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

"What you looking at?" My boyfriend asked.

I had forgotten he was here for a moment.

"They're so cute." I said.

"I don't like kids." He grunted and continued eating.

That was one of the many things we did not have in common. I loved children and I kind of had to otherwise I might have made the wrong career choice. I was a preschool teacher. My boyfriend on the other hand was doing his residency, which left him with no free time. I was still wondering how he had managed to find time for me. I saw him in the morning, maybe for lunch if our schedules matched up and I was lucky if he made it home before I was in bed.

"I guess starting a family is out of the question?" I teased.

"Definitely." He said flatly.

Another thing we didn't have in common, our humor. It was strange when I thought about it, our relationship. We met through mutual friends and despite having nothing in common we found ourselves drawn to each other. Ironically his school schedule that keeps us apart now was what brought us together. We would show up late to a lot of friend functions and we constantly found each other alone. While most of our friends were already blacked out drunk we would just talk. We both weren't drinkers. I guess one thing we have in common.

"Are you done?" He asked as he grabbed my still food covered plate.

I wasn't having much of an appetite today.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

He stood up and stepped aside and a thud startled us both. The little girl began to cry and her father was there in seconds. I felt bad almost immediately and I could tell that my boyfriend felt the complete opposite.

"Honey, it's okay." He said as he picked her up. "I'm sorry. I just let go of her for a second."

"It's okay."

"Babe." I whispered disapprovingly.

He had knocked her down. The father didn't have to apologize.

"What? This isn't a playground." He said and walked off with our trash.

"I'm sorry about him." I said.

"He has a point." He said feeling bad. "She was just so happy, I guess I got carried away."

"Please, don't be. I liked watching you guys." I said and immediately blushed realizing what I had said. "How old is she?" I asked trying to ignore my vocal farce.

"About to turn one next month." He said proudly.

"I guess I have a couple of years to wait before I see her again." I said and again it sounded extremely stupid. "I'm a preschool teacher." I explained.

"Oh, I wanted to go into teaching." He said.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm practicing to be a pediatrician."

"Oh, wow, that's a coincidence."

"I know." He laughed.

"You ready to go?" My boyfriend asked rudely.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"I'll go get the car." He said and walked out.

"It was nice talking to you, um…"

"Edward." He said and stuck his hand out for a shake.

"Jacob." I said.

Our hands connected and I swear the world stood still. It was only he and I as we stared at each other. I was getting electric shocks through my body from a simple handshake. It was as if my body craved more and I suddenly felt unfaithful. I pulled away quickly and got up.

"See you around." Edward said.

"Yeah, see you."

I felt ashamed of myself and hurried to my boyfriend. He was in the front waiting for me. I got in and before strapping myself I practically slammed into him. Our lips connected and I was quenched. He slipped his hand to the back of my neck and kept me there until our heated kiss died down.

"Well that was different." He laughed.

"Shut up and drive." I said and sat up straight.

At that moment Edward had been standing off to the side. His face was unreadable and I was frozen still, was he homophobic? He was staring and wasn't discreet about it, but then he gave us a small smile and a wave.

"What a fucking weirdo." He said and drove past him not even acknowledging him.

"I thought he was nice." I said trying to return the sentiment, but I'm not sure he saw me.

My comment went ignored. I didn't care. I simply let out a rough breath and I felt a sudden hunger within me that I didn't know how to quench.

That's how it started. I never got another chance to talk to him, not like that day. Forks is a small town and at some point you realize you have met everyone in town. Edward seemed to stick to the same places. I saw him at the restaurant often, at the coffee shop rarely in the mornings, at the park once James and me got a dog and frequently at the grocery store. I hadn't had the courage to ask more about him, but the only other information I got was that his daughter's name was Renesme. I had furrowed my eyebrow at that and he laughed. Apparently it was a common reaction. I never asked about his wife and I kind of didn't have to, as he was always alone. I knew his sister Rosalie baby-sat for him often. His parents liked to take Renesme for weekends and sometimes for longer. Edward didn't like it, but his parents lived in Chicago and didn't see them often. Due to his school and later work he couldn't travel a lot and so his family always came down for the holidays.

James and Edward had both done their residency in the same hospital, but James was back in Seattle for the better pay.

I guess I knew a lot. That's what I was thinking about when him and his daughter walked through my door.

"Hi." I said, trying not to show how mortified I really was.

Renesme looked terrified enough for both of us. I lowered myself and pushed her messy hair out of her face.

"Say hi." Edward said quietly, but she didn't budge.

"My name is Jake." I said. "You know the best part of this room?"

"No." She said on the verge of tears.

"My friend." I said and grabbed my stuffed animal hippo. "His name is Nessie and he likes hugs."

I wrapped his stuffed limps around her and she giggled.

"He's soft."

"You want to hug him?" I asked and she nodded. "Everyday he will be here to say hi and good-bye. Does that sound nice?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to help you put away your things?" I asked motioning for Edward to leave secretly. "Do you want to play with Mike and Jessica?"

She looked over at the other two kids here and walked over to them. I had her backpack in my hand and I put it away. When she sat down on the table she looked around and her eyes began to water. Jessica quickly distracted her with trucks and they began smashing them into each other. Catastrophe avoided. There was always that one kid and I was always prepared for them.

Once the whole class was in I began. I loved my job and so the days always went fast. By the end of the day I was excited to see Edward again. The school I worked made it so that kids got dropped off and picked up at the classroom. One by one all the kids started to leave until it was just Renesme and I.

"Was Nessie nice?" I asked as she held on to the stuffed animal.

"Yeah. He will be here tomorrow?"

"Everyday." I reassured her as she handed him to me.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A tall woman said, rushing into the room. "I'm Rosalie."

"Edward's sister."

She looked nothing like him. She was gorgeous with long blond locks to her waist and piercing blue eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked surprised. "Hi, honey. Go get your things."

"All parents have to fill out a paper when they are giving someone else permission to pick up their kids." I explained as Renesme came back with her backpack on.

It was true, but I also didn't want to say that Edward had mentioned her a couple of times those brief moments we had small talk.

"Oh, that's good." She said pleased. "Thank you."

"Daddy?" Renesme asked for both of us, not that I would have.

"He got busy at work. Don't worry Emmett is waiting for us we're going to go eat." She said picking her up. "Where do you want to go?"

I didn't get a chance to hear her answer as they have walked out of my room. I smiled after them and turned to my classroom. There wasn't much tidying up to do, but enough to keep me busy for another hour. I gathered my things and made my way home. James wasn't going to be home as he was away at a conference. After getting his title he had moved up very quickly becoming a very prominent doctor and that caused him to travel a lot.

"Jake!" Alice said running up to me. "I knew you were still here."

Alice was another pre-school teacher. We had become quite the work besties quickly and now we were just plain best friends.

"Hey."

"I'm going on a date tonight."

"What?" I asked surprised. "When? I didn't even know you were on the market?"

She had dated Alec for a couple of years and that had ended terribly. Short story his twin sister, Jane, was psycho and creepily obsessed with him. Alice ignored it, but when Jane moved in with her brother she drew the line. They never had any alone time and Jane was somehow manipulating Alec into thinking that Alice was the problem. By the time she was going to end it with him, he did it. It was rough.

"I didn't either!" She squealed. "I met him at the bookstore of all places."

"That's different."

"Yeah and he's a teacher too! He teaches history at the community college."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jasper. Isn't that just an amazing name? So old school."

"Edward is an old name too." I said before I could take it back and quickly did damage control. "Also, Rosalie. They're siblings."

"Why couldn't our parents be more cool?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm okay with my name." I said laughing. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the community college. They're putting up a play. How cute is that?"

"Cute and safe. You don't know this guy."

"Don't do that." She said pouting. "I think he's the one."

"Okay, calm down." I said laughing. "Are you psychic now?"

"You know…"

"Never mind."

"I told you! I knew Alec was going to break up with me before he did. If I was right about that then… that means that they're…"

"God. That's so disturbing in so many ways. I don't want to know about any incest." I said covering my ears.

"Anyways, how was your first day?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"Good, but I have a little monster. A little boy named Tyler bit another boy named Eric. I had to send the boy to the nurse and I sent Tyler home."

"I bet his parents weren't happy about that."

"Nope. His dad seemed irritated, but overall it was okay. Any trouble makers in your class?"

"There was a boy named Mike who was bothering the other kids by pulling toys away from them. I had to tell him to play nice and to ask first."

"There's always those kids. I have a little helper already. Her name is Angela and she came in with an apple. She was so excited to start school and she's really bright. I wouldn't be surprised if she skipped a grade or more."

"I had Renesme she's going to have trouble adjusting…"

"But you pulled out Nessie, right?"

"Yeah. It always works."

"You're so good with kids."

"You mean we're both good with kids."

We continued to chat in the parking lot until going our separate ways.

* * *

It had been another good class and especially good because today was the first day that Renesme didn't go straight to Nessie when she came into class. Instead she ran to Mike and Jessica. In fact, she was playing with Jessica when her father walked in. I hadn't seen him for weeks since the first day actually. Rosalie had been dropping her off and picking her up.

"Rosalie said she was adjusting well." He said as he saw his daughter. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself formally."

"We already know each other Edward." I reminded him.

"Yes, but this time you're my daughter's teacher. Would you like me to refer to you as Mr. Black?"

I couldn't help, but laugh. He was serious and I shook my head.

"No. All the parents call me Jacob or Jake."

"Jake it is." He said with a smile. "I see that she doesn't have Nessie in her arms."

"Today is the first day actually." I said proudly. "And she is adjusting really well as your sister informed you."

"Renesme." He called to her and she ran to him quickly.

"Daddy!" She said as he picked her up into his arms.

"I heard that you've been really good."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"I think this deserves some ice cream."

"Yeah!"

"Her things are over there." I said pointing at the wall that held her backpack and sweater.

They left just as Jessica's mom walked in and that signaled the end of my day at school. I rushed out knowing that I had to go pick up James from the airport. I didn't want to be late, but I definitely was.

"What took you so long?" James asked as I pulled up to him.

"A couple of parents came in late."

"I don't know why you deal with that." James scoffed as he threw his bag in the back seat and joined me in the front. "That school policy is outrages. You're a teacher not a babysitter. Send them to the front office and let the parents pick them up there."

His dislike for children was still there.

"Its not a problem." I said trying to reassure him.

"Oh, so I'm chopped liver? Yeah, fuck James." He said.

"Hey." I said and tried to reach out to him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Next time make me your priority." He said and shoved my arm away. "I don't work my butt off for our nice house, cars and money for you to set me aside. God knows where you would be with your lousy pay. Drive."

"I'm sorry."

I drove off then shakily and trying hard not to look at my arm. It burned where he had held on to me. I felt relief knowing it was the weekend and whatever mark would fade. When we got home I hurried inside with the excuse that I needed a shower. Under the water I inspected my wrist that was red and I pounded my fist against the tile wall.

"Hey." He said quietly as he walked in. "You look like you could use some company."

He was already undressed and in full display for me. He was hard and my body reacted to him. He stepped in and pressed me against the wall attacking my neck. I crumbled under his attack and let him devour my body. His hands roamed all over me and then I found myself pushed around. He lifted my arms forcing me to spread my legs as he prepped me. His hot breath was on my neck and my own erection pressed against the tile wall was making me go crazy, I needed him.

He entered me slowly and painfully. There was a tension in my body I hadn't been able to release, but eventually my body relaxed to his thrusts. Holding onto my shoulders he slammed into me continuously until our climax, it was quick. He spun me around and gave me one of those kisses, the ones that always said he was sorry without him saying it.

We showered after that and then the rest of the night was bliss. We cuddled on the sofa watching movies until he fell asleep. Not wanting to wake him I turned off the TV and made myself comfortable on his side.

When I woke up it was the middle of the night and he was gone. I groggily walked into our bedroom where he lay all snuggled in the blankets. I crawled in and wrapped my arm around him.

"You're cold." He mumbled and threw my arm off him.

My classroom was a mess from when I had left Friday. James had gone off to another work event and this time I rushed out without cleaning my room to make sure to make it on time. I fixed up the classroom just as Edward and Renesme walked in. It seemed like one week a saw Edward and another week he would be gone again.

"How was your weekend?" Edward asked as Renesme ran to play with the toys.

"Good, Good." I said and tugged at the edge of my sleeves nervously. "Yours?"

"Renesme and I did the usual. We didn't see you at the park yesterday."

"Oh, yeah." I said. "We just walked Aro around the block. James came back from his trip on Friday and we just wanted to stay close to home."

"That's nice." He said and then looked over at Renesme. "I wanted to let you know that this Friday she will not be in class as my parents will be taking her for the weekend."

"No problem."

"Alright. See you after school." He said and then walked over to his daughter.

He kissed her good-bye and then left the room. I walked over and joined Renesme. We build blocks and then as I reached to place the last block at the top of our tower she pulled my arm down.

"Do you want me to kiss it all better?" She asked.

"What honey?" I asked and then she pointed at the bruise on my forearm.

"Kisses make it all better."

"Oh, no. I'm fine." I said with a smile. "Thank you, that's very nice of you."

I pulled my sleeve down and then stood up as another kid walked in. Maybe today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I'm going to marry him." Alice sighed as we talked outside in the hallway.

It was naptime and that gave us about an hour of free time. Luckily for both of us in our classes all the students nap. If not, we would be doing quiet activities with the awake kids.

"Hope you didn't tell him that." I laughed.

"I did."

"No you didn't!"

"He took it very well actually. I also think his family is going to love me."

"You told him all that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not the family part, but I just know."

"And he didn't run for the hills? Okay, he might be as crazy as you."

"Its called love Jake, not that you would know anything about it."

"She says to the man who has been in an eight year relationship."

"You and James are co-habitating. Somehow you guys fell into this weird routine…"

"You did not just call my relationship a routine."

"I know you hate it when I say this, but you guys are not going to last…"

"You've been saying that since I met you three years ago and look at us." I laughed.

"Fine, fine." She said lifting her hands in surrender. "I digress. I was going to ask you if you wanted to meet him tonight?"

"Really?"

"He's going to introduce me to his siblings tonight and you're like a brother to me. The closest thing I have to a family really, you know that."

Alice had been abandoned at birth. There were no births recorded in the area the night she was found, she had been left at a church. People had speculated that her mother was young and had a home birth. She definitely wasn't a newborn and they guest she was at least a couple of days old. But with no confirmation she was given the day she was found as her birthday. She grew up in homes all her life and never made any connections. She was quiet and shy.

That all changed when in high school she earned a scholarship to study abroad in France. She came back a different person. She loved her independence and freedom. When she came back at sixteen she got her emancipation and worked to put herself through school. By the time she graduated high school she had her whole life planned. All she was missing now was her husband who she knew would be blond and tall. Alec definitely fit that bill and I wondered if Jasper did too. God, maybe she was psychic.

"Alright. What are we doing?"

"We're going to his place. Its my first time, too." She said leaning against the wall. "He lives in a small one bedroom apartment. He says its cluttered with books and it's a mess of a place, but he'll have it spotless for me."

"Did you tell him how you keep your tiny studio apartment? I think he has the wrong idea of the type of woman you are." I said laughing and she joined me.

"He knows I'm a mess. We're so perfect."

"A perfect mess, literally." I laughed.

"Shut it. Anyways, I'll text you his address and plan to uber. We're going to be drinking. He's a wine person and he's going to cook. His brother is going to help, but still. A man who cooks? Amazing, huh?"

"Now that's a rarity and that's coming from me a man who doesn't cook and who is dating another man who doesn't cook."

Before she could answer there was a shriek from her classroom and she ran quickly. I walked back into my classroom knowing that if it was an emergency that she would be back. Most of the time it was just a kid who had woken up earlier than everyone else.

The school came to an end after that. Alice reminded me again at the parking lot about the meet up. Once I was home I was surprised to see James lounging in the living room.

"You have the night shift today?" I asked.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips and he quickly pulled me down to his lap.

He was gone in the morning when I left, but he had probably just gone out for his morning gym session.

"Yeah. I'm working the ER."

"Have you eaten? Do you want me to make you something?" I asked getting out of his grasp.

"You don't cook." He said laughing as he followed me into the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure I can scrap something up."

"Are you trying to make me wife you up?" He asked as he came up behind me. "I can put a ring on that."

"You should have been putting a ring on this." I teased him and moved aside.

"I don't see you getting down on one knee either." He laughed.

"Oh, shut it."

That's how the afternoon went. I managed to scrape up pasta with garlic bread with the help of Google. James hadn't liked it that much. I had apparently over cooked the pasta and put too much garlic on the bread. He couldn't finish it. He got in his scrubs and kissed me good-bye. At that same time I had gotten a text from Alice telling me that she was on her way already. I got myself ready and also made my way to Jasper's place.

Alice was already inside when I knocked on the door.

"We're the only ones." She said as I walked in.

"Hi, Jake. I'm Jasper nice to meet you."

Jasper was beautiful. He had shoulder length blond hair that curled at the ends. He had blue eyes that I knew had to shine under the sun. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said and we shook hands.

"The others will be here soon."

"Isn't he cute." Alice whispered in my ear as Jasper continued working in the kitchen.

"The party is here!" A loud booming voice said and I turned back to the door.

He was tall and extremely muscular. He had short dark, brown, hair and was taller than me and I was pretty tall. He was followed by… Rosalie?

"Hey, I know you." She said and pointed at me.

"From where?" Jasper and the other one asked.

"Jake?"

Edward walked in behind them. I definitely did not sign up for this. I'm pretty sure this is not appropriate either.

"Yeah, Jacob. He's Renesme's teacher." Rosalie said.

"I didn't connect the dots at all." Jasper said. "This is Alice. She works with Jacob at the same school."

"Alice, these are my siblings. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Alice said and quickly greeted everyone.

Edward joined Jasper in the kitchen and they got to work. He cooks? Ah, this is not good. He had intrigued me from the beginning and I had tried to escape him from then. From the moment our hands touched it was like he could capture me.

"Drink?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I said and took a cup filled with who knows what.

"So you teach."

"Yep." I said taking a big sip. "What do you do?"

"I own a gym. I used to be a personal trainer back in LA, but I always knew that I wanted to have my own business."

"With my push." Rosalie said as she came up behind him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Though I do miss you being my trainer."

"I give you a work out in different ways now." He said and snuggled her neck.

"Wait, aren't you siblings?" I asked extremely confused.

"Emmett is my husband." Rosalie said laughing. "Just to get it out of the way. Jasper is my twin brother and our parents adopted us before they had Edward a couple of years later."

"Oh."

"Another round of drinks." Emmett announced and collected our cups.

"Good call on not driving." I said to Alice who sat comfortably on the couch.

Emmett continued to hand out drinks well into dinner. It was fun and I don't remember the last time I had fun. After dinner we all met in the living room where more drinking continued.

"Next time you should bring your boyfriend." Jasper said.

"He's working all the time." Alice said.

"I'll be sure to invite him next time." I said.

"Now we just have to find Edward here someone." Emmett said.

"Someone who loves children." Edward said.

"Someone who loves watching movies because he's a big movie guy." Jasper added.

"Someone who wants to travel though Edward doesn't travel." Rosalie said laughing.

"Alright, Alright." Edward said laughing.

"How about someone who isn't a piece of shit? That should be enough." Emmett said.

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked.

"This asshole at my gym." Emmett said shaking his head.

"Oh, not that one." Rosalie sighed. "What did he do now? What's worse than cheating?"

"Apparently he has a kid."

"No!" Rosalie said. "This is the same one who says he hates kids?"

"I know. He's going to try and have two families. Sick." Emmett said and poured us all shots.

"To not being assholes to our significant others." Jasper said and we all took our shots.

"Who is this guy anyways?" I asked.

"He's only been going there for a couple of months." Emmett said. "He's a doctor I know that."

"I, I think I've had too much to drink." I said getting up because suddenly I was disgusted.

"The bathroom is through that door…" Jasper began.

I didn't even let him finish as I hurried and walked into the master bedroom. I didn't care and walked into the bathroom. I fell in front of the toilet. I heaved, but nothing came out. Instead I cried as I clutched the toilet as if my life depended on it. It was just a coincidence. There was no way it was the same guy.

"Jake." Alice said walking in. "I know what you're thinking."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

I got up and washed my hands.

"Do you think James is capable of cheating on you?"

"I don't know what I think!" I screamed. "Maybe? You're the psychic, right? You tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you anything. You have to come to your own conclusion."

"Says the one who tells me we're not going to last."

"Fine." Alice said sighing. "I think he travels too much to be just work. He doesn't make you his priority and somehow you always do. He manipulates you, controls you and is extremely jealous. I think he's hiding something."

"I… Need to go home… I have to know…"

"Breathe." Alice said and guided me to the bed. "Let me get you some water and sober up, okay?"

Alice left and Edward came back with the glass of water.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said and scooted away from him. "Too much alcohol."

"Why does it feel like you're always running away from me?"

"I think you've had enough to drink, too" I said laughing awkwardly.

"I think I've had just enough."

I might have been out of the dating game in a while, but that was definitely a come on. This was the last thing I needed. I knew that… But, somehow… It made me feel something.

"Hmm."

"I know this might be forward of me, but you feel it. Don't you?" He asked and joined me on the bed.

"Feel what?"

"This." He said placing his hand over mine. "I feel drawn to you."

"You don't even know me."

I didn't really know him either, but I knew what he was talking about. I wasn't going to admit that right now. This was not the time, was he crazy? We are both not sober enough for this.

"I know you're the sweetest guy I've ever met." He began. "I've been watching you for a long time."

"You're gay?" I asked surprised.

He was definitely hitting on me.

"All my life."

"But Renesme?" I asked.

"It was a one night stand. She was a very sweet girl, but wasn't ready to be a mom. She gave birth to our daughter and gave her a name. She left after that."

"Oh."

"Her name is Bella"

"That's a beautiful name."

"Jake, why are you with James?" He asked.

"I've been with him as long as I remember."

"Love doesn't have anything to do with it?" He asked.

"I mean… Yeah…"

"You're too good for him." He said placing his hand on my cheek. "Trying so hard to runaway from me because of your loyalty to him, but he's not doing the same for you."

"How do you…"

"I connected the dots long before tonight. When Emmett first started talking about him before tonight. All he said was that he was pretty sure he was dating another man who was a teacher."

"You must think I'm stupid." I laughed and chugged the last of the water.

"No." He said and pulled me to him. "I think you're extraordinary."

Our lips connected and the hunger I had felt for him was finally getting satisfied. It was sweet and slow, our lips molding perfectly against each other. I wanted more of him. I was falling back, but finally my brain was working.

This wasn't right. I'm a cheater now.

"I can't." I said and pushed him away causing him to fall of the bed.

"But he's cheating…"

"You don't know that!" I screamed as I stood up. "I don't know that. I have to find out before I go doing the same thing he did, if he did."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

I could see the regret in his face immediately. I believed him.

"I have to go." I said and ran out.

I didn't care about anybody as I left. I fell to the ground a couple of blocks away, obviously not completely sober. I called an uber for me and my phone was ringing like crazy the whole ride, but I turned it off by the time I got home. The light was on and I knew James was up.

"Where were you?" He asked angrily. "I just got home and I've been calling you for the last ten minutes."

"Phone died." I lied.

"Are you drunk?" He said smelling me. "You reek of alcohol."

"I just had a couple of drinks that's all."

"With who?"

"Alice and her boyfriend. She invited me to a family dinner."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I went out for dinner. That's not something I have to ask permission for." I spat and tried to move past him.

"You're not going anywhere!" He screamed as he pulled me back and slammed me against the wall.

"Let go of me." I said and tried to push his hands away.

His hand collided with my face and I was on the floor before I could register anything. He hovered over me as I placed my hand over my warm cheek.

"You made me do it. You know I hate it when you scream at me."

He pulled me to my feet and examined my face.

"I'm fine." I grunted.

"I'm sorry. I just got jealous."

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you think I'm up to something? Is it your guilty conscious?"

"What?" He said nervously.

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked. "And before you think about lying to me I have good word that you are."

"I think that you're drunk…"

"I'm not fucking drunk!" I said and pushed him away.

"Jake, baby…"

"I'm not your baby either… Edward was right…"

"You've been talking to Edward?" He asked angrily.

He rushed me and pinned me against the wall again. This time my head bounced against it making me dizzy.

"You're hurting me." I mumbled.

"You were with him weren't you?" He said.

He pulled me from the wall only to push me to the floor. My head caught the corner of the table and I was seeing spots.

"Stop." I begged as he got on top of me.

"Tell me!"

"No!" I cried as fear crawled up my spine.

It was the first time I was scared of him. The first time I realized that he could really hurt me, kill me. His hands stilled as he saw how terrified I was.

"I don't know what came over me." James said pulling me up. "I just get so over protective."

He held me in his arms for a long time. He cleaned my cut and told me I wouldn't need stitches. By the time we made it to bed we already had sex in the living room. It had been painful emotionally. I felt like trash the lowest thing in the world and what pained me was that I would have to face Alice and Edward.

I avoided Alice easily enough when Monday rolled around, but now it was time for class and I couldn't avoid Edward. He was the first one to arrive with Renesme.

"What happened?" Edward asked alarmed as he noticed my cut.

"I was a lot drunker than I thought. I fell and hit my head on my living room table."

"You have another boo-boo." Renesme said.

"Another?" Edward asked.

"I'm just clumsy."

"Renesme go play with the toys." Edward said.

I had never heard Edward use that tone with her.

"Edward…" I warned him as Renesme left us alone.

"Does he hit you?"

"I'm not going to talk about this at work."

"I don't understand why you're with him." He said frustrated. "Did you even ask him about the cheating?"

"Edward, please…"

"What is it going to take for you to leave him? Your death bed?"

Another parent walked in with their kid then. Edward said good-bye and left the room. I was relieved and I made sure to avoid him later that day. Right when class ended I asked one of the office staff to stay with my class and lied about having an emergency. I went straight home.

Ironic though. I left wanting to fine some comfort and peace, but it was the complete opposite. James was home and on the phone.

"I told you that I'm going to support you any way I can."

"A son needs his father and mother." A woman said through the speaker.

"I already told you that you could have as much money as you need to raise him. I'll see him as much as I can."

"You didn't even see his birth! Laurent is two months old today."

"Victoria." He said frustrated. "You knew that I was a married man."

"To another man who you won't have children with. Why can't you be with your family? I love you and our son needs you."

"I don't want a family! Don't you get that? I never wanted this! You told me you were on birth control! If anything you're lucky I'm even helping you support him!"

"How can you be so cruel?" She cried.

"Because I want the life I have now. I have a man who is content with what little I give him. You, women, ask for too much. You think I'm going to give it all up for you?"

He turned around then. He dropped his phone and the call ended. We were both speechless. He didn't move and neither did I. I don't know how long we stood there frozen, but it felt like an eternity. I picked up my phone and dialed a number before facing him.

"I have the police dialed." I said showing him my phone screen. "I'm going to pack my things right now and if you do anything I'll just press this button and it will call them."

I walked up the stairs and got the littlest amount of things. I didn't want to take anything that he had ever bought me. I had two full suitcases by the time I came back down the stairs.

"Jake talk to me." He said.

"What could you say?" I asked.

"I love you."

"No. You love the idea of me. You love the guy you don't have to work hard for. Who doesn't ask a lot of you? The guy that let's you push him around…"

"Jake…"

"I should have left a long time ago. I should have left the night you got drunk and beat me up so hard I ended up in the hospital…"

"I was drunk… and I never did it again… Just like I promised." He said.

He was crying and the sight of him like that made me want to crumble too, but I couldn't. I couldn't give in to him.

"Maybe not, but after that night your hands were on me more frequently. How many times did you shove me into walls? Push me to the ground? Hold on to me strong enough to leave bruises?"

"I can change…"

"I saw what you could do Friday night when you slapped me. It made me feel like that night all over again and I knew then what I hadn't tried to think about… I was scared of you and I've always been."

"Don't say that." He said trying to reach me.

I pulled away from him and walked away. A part of me feared that he would try to do something, but he didn't.

He let me walk away. I kept moving and didn't look back.

* * *

 **A/N: THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT ONE PROBABLY NO LONGER THAN 3 CHAPTERS.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

 **STAY AWESOME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for giving my story a change.**

* * *

It was ugly. I was a bubbling mess when I reached Alice's house. I didn't have to say anything. She grabbed my bag and quickly made room for me. I took an emergency leave from school. It was horrible and almost lost my job, I think. I was too disconnected from everything.

It was hard to function without the person you had gone so accustomed to. As the days began and ended I couldn't help, but feel like something was missing. I was used to being alone, but I wasn't used to feeling alone. I always knew James would come back no matter how many trips he took or how long he stayed at work. I couldn't help feeling like I had been used and like I had wasted all these years. I could be married to someone and had some kids to call my own. Instead I had been living someone else's dream.

Now I had to live for myself and somehow that was terrifying. Who was I without James? Who am I?

I was back at work. Almost two months in and I hadn't seen Edward. I saw Rosalie all the time and Emmett once in a while. The first time I saw Emmett I told him that I needed a release form since Edward had never written one for him and the next day Renesme showed up with the paper in hand. I was kind of hoping to see Edward, but it was completely forgotten by how excited Renesme was about handing me a simple piece of paper.

The first half of the school year had come to an end just like that.

"You are not going to spend the holidays alone!"

"Alice you're here."

"Not on Christmas eve or Christmas day." She said joining me on the sofa bed. "I already felt shitty about leaving you on Thanksgiving Day."

"I've had holidays by myself."

"Yeah before you met… You know who."

"You can say his name." I laughed.

"Please come."

"Are you really asking me that?" I asked. "I am not going to the Cullens house for the holidays."

"I know." She sighed and got up. "Is there really nothing I can say?"

"No."

"Then I'll stay." She said and took off her heels.

"No you are not."

"We are going to watch Christmas movies and get drunk on alcohol eggnog."

"That's my thing! I was actually excited to be myself." I said and picked up her heels. "Go."

"Jake."

"You have done more than enough. We barely fit in your studio, but yet you let me stay here. You made room in your closet for me, I know you love me." I said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That was a sacrifice." She pouted and laughed.

"Plus, this is the first time you'll be spending the night with Jasper." I said suggestively.

"Not in the same room."

"You know what's going to happen. He's going to be like this used to be my bedroom and oh look here, it's my dick."

"He is not a pervert like you." She said.

I liked the Jasper was slow at all the sexual stuff. Alice tended to have a hard time with that kind of thing.

"You know you want it." I teased her.

"Shut up." She laughed putting her heels back on.

"Alright go already."

She kissed me and hurried out. I sighed and made myself comfortable. I'm used to holidays alone more than Alice knew. James worked a lot or so he said. Not one year did we spend all of the holidays together. I always spend one alone or two like the last couple of years, but now I knew why. I always knew about his bi-sexuality and so having a woman did not surprise me. I just never thought that he would ever cheat.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it expecting to see Alice, but I was mistaken.

"Don't freak." James said holding his hands up.

"How did you know where Alice lived?" I asked.

"I followed you one day from work."

I tried really hard not to panic, but knowing that he was following me definitely left a sour taste in my mouth.

"What do you want?"

"I've been trying to build up the courage for weeks to come knock on the door, but I just never knew what to say." He said nervously.

Weeks? He's known where I lived for weeks?

"Okay."

"Please, tell me what can I do?"

"James you have a baby with another woman."

"I never wanted that." He said running a hand through his hair. "I would have been with a woman a long time ago! But I was with you. I wanted to be with you…"

"Then why did you cheat on me?"

"Because… Because I missed being with a woman." He said quietly. "It started two years ago. I met Victoria at one of my work events, she's a neurosurgeon, and we just connected. I didn't sleep with her the first time I met her, okay. It happened over time and I told her I was with you."

"I don't want to hear it…"

"Please." He begged as he held the door open. "It just happened and I immediately felt guilty. I knew you were going to know… But you didn't. You didn't notice how much I had changed. Why I left so often or why I was always taking private calls…"

"I did notice!" I screamed and pushed him. "But I trusted you! I did think it was all for work. You took my trust and betrayed me."

"I'm so sorry." He said and fell on top of me taking me down with him. "You were there through it all. When I had no money and you took two jobs to support us. When I finally graduated and got my job I knew I had to make up for it. I bought that house for us so that we could live in it forever… I want forever with you…"

"I can't."

"Look at me." He said and forced our eyes to meet. "I fucked up the best thing in my life! Please let me make up for it. I'll do anything. I won't travel anymore and I'll take all my calls on speaker."

He was begging me and I was becoming weak against his eyes. I let him pull me in and I rested my head on his shoulder. How did it get so fucked up?

' _Don't forget about the bruises!'_ Edward's voice rang in my head and I pulled away startled.

"I can't." I said and got to my feet. "You have to leave."

I acted quickly and closed the door. I leaned against it waiting for something to happen, but I heard his footsteps retreat. I sighed and then there was a knock again. Startled I ran from the door and hid behind my sofa bed. There was barking now and I knew it anywhere. I walked to the door and peeked through the window. Aro was by himself barking over the balcony.

I opened the door and he noticed me right away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him which was ridiculous.

Dogs can't talk.

He was extremely happy at the sight of me and I hugged him to my heart's content. Then I felt it, a piece of paper tucked in his collar.

 _Baby,_

 _When you picked him out I wasn't there. I've never been to one of his vet appointments. I think I've bought his food once or twice. You're the one that makes sure he is exercised._

 _Seeing him everyday reminds me of you. Shows me the man that I have lost, the man who took care of both of us. He's sad all the time, but unlike me he can be with you again._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _J_

 _p.s. I'm not cheap. I just know that at least you won't throw this present away. Also, you'll need the money to take care of him don't let it go to waste._

I was crying at the letter, but also confused. What money? Then I noticed the box at the side of the door. I opened it and it had all his things. I also saw the fat envelope inside and I was scared to open it. The front had a sentence on it written, _Pet friendly apartments are expensive._

I didn't open it. I closed the box back up and carried it inside. Aro followed me and quickly began his inspection of the place.

"Don't make yourself comfortable." I warned him.

And that's how my holidays went. By the time the New Year rolled around I was moved in to my new one bedroom apartment. Jasper and Alice helped me move in. Also, they were engaged now. He proposed in Chicago and he asked me to help him. Alice was very dead serious on not leaving me alone for New Years and that was troublesome. I convinced her that I just wanted to have a fresh start and that meant having a low key New Years. I think I babbled on about getting new energies and chakras, she loves those kinds of things.

Her call to me on New Years began with "You knew, didn't you?" and it's all history.

Now we were back in school mode. The first day back actually.

"Jake." Edward said walking in.

I don't know why I was so surprised to see him. Of course we would see each other it's not like we wouldn't; I was his daughter's teacher still.

"Hey." I said.

"Look what I got!" Renesme said and showed me her new backpack. "Nana got it for me. Shoes too!"

"So pretty." I said.

"How were your holidays?" Edward asked.

"I got my own place, but I'm sure you know already."

"Jasper told me." He said awkwardly. "So, maybe, I was thinking… We could…"

"I don't think that's the right thing right now." I said blushing. "Or appropriate."

I looked over at Renesme who was already making herself comfortable with the toys.

"You're my daughter's pre-school teacher, Jake. I doubt that our dating will scar her or embarrass her."

"It's just… Um, too soon."

"I understand." He said. "I'm not going to give up though."

He left on that note and I just stood there staring after him still blushing. I realized that I had feelings for Edward maybe since the first time I met him. Some could say it was love at first sight or whatever, but I just can't give in right now. I was still too vulnerable and despite how much he obviously wanted me I had to be on my own.

After that, everyday Edward asked me out on a date. I mean every goddamn morning it was one invitation after another. It was seriously getting annoying, but a small part of me also enjoyed it. It was nice to feel wanted.

"Why won't you just agree on at least one coffee date?" Alice asked.

We were currently hanging out at my apartment and talking about her upcoming wedding. Alice was planning a summer wedding and she was definitely putting too much on her plate as we still had two months left of the school year.

"I'm not ready to date."

"The way you talk about him it's more like you've been ready."

"What do you mean?"

"You talk about him at least once a day." She teased me.

"No, I do not."

"Did you know Edward asked me to the movies today? He asked me out for coffee. Edward came in his doctor coat on today. Oh, I had never seen Edward in a t-shirt and jeans before…" Alice mimicked me.

"Okay, Okay." I said blushing deeply.

"You and James have been separated for six months now. I think you can at least go on one date. Why not?"

"Its weird, okay." I said.

"How?"

"I mean I was immediately attracted by him and drawn to him. I stupidly felt guilty for feeling that way about anyone else, but James. I spend years running away from him. Then when he puts a move on me it's because he knows James is cheating on me. Trust me that's not the way to get in my pants."

"I get it, it was bad timing, but what about now? What's stopping you now?"

"I don't know."

"I think you're scared about loving someone again."

"It's too early to be talking about love Alice."

"You loved him the minute you laid eyes on him." She said flatly as if it was fact.

"Stop."

"You know I'm telling the truth. That's why you ran away from him because you knew then what you know now which is that you stopped loving James a long time ago…"

"Alright…"

"You ran away from him because he made you realize the truth. Made you see that you were in a loveless relationship and that made you uncomfortable."

"I think you might be exaggerating a bit…"

"I don't think so. I think you're scared…" She said and spun around. "Of true love." She sang.

"Ahuh, alright." I said rolling my eyes.

"If you think I'm wrong go on a date with him." She said her eyes shooting daggers at me.

"What for?"

"To prove to me that you're not madly in love with him. If I'm wrong you won't even bat an eye for him." She said nonchalantly.

"Fine, I'll say yes next time. Happy?" I said.

"Yes." She said clapping excitedly. "I already see it. You're going to have sex on your first date, too."

"No, we're not."

"You guys have too much built up tension. Years of unrequited love." She sighed. "I can see it now."

"Unsee it right now!" I joked placing my hands over her eyes. "And you call me a pervert."

We laughed our asses off as she tried to take my hands off, but failed miserably. And we literally ended on our asses from all the stumbling around.

* * *

"Hey, welcome." Edward said as he opened the door to his house.

"You live here with only your daughter?" I asked amazed at the size of it.

"It's my childhood home. My mother and father bought this house while we lived here during our teens."

"You didn't always live in Chicago?"

"My dad moved us here for about six years for work. He got offered the head director positions at this hospital."

"Wow." I said.

"But as you can see our siblings loved it here to stay."

"That must have been sad for your parents."

"We visit each other often. We're really close despite the distance."

"I see. That's good."

"What about your family?"

"My dad disowned me when he found out I was gay."

"That must have been horrible."

"I waited until I was leaving for college. I wanted to be safe, you know?"

"Yes, it's definitely better to come out in a safe environment. Never put yourself in danger if avoidable."

"Well, he told me that it was my choice. That if I chose this lifestyle then that I had no home to come back to. So, I never went back."

"Are you from the area?"

"I was raised in La Push. As you can see I also love it here hence why I didn't go far."

"And you've never wanted to see him?"

"Once, but I didn't build up the courage. I ended up on the beach, but didn't make it to his house."

"I'm sure he'll regret it."

"I know he will." I said confidently. "That's just the type of man he is. He stopped talking to one of my sisters for years because she got pregnant and eloped."

"You have sisters?"

"Two twin sisters. They're not in my life either. I just know that they both live in Hawaii, I think. They're way older than me and were long gone by the time I came in the picture. I was unexpected for my parents they were already in their forties."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Life happens." I said and looked around.

"How about I get started on dinner?" He suggested.

I agreed. I didn't mean to tell him all my family secrets. But I oddly didn't feel so bad about being able to confide in him. It felt good actually.

Fuck, was Alice right?

I pushed her to the back of my mind. The last thing I needed to do was think about Edward and me doing the deed. I followed him into the kitchen where he instructed for me to sit. I wanted to offer a hand, but I would be no help. He passed me a glass of red wine and poured himself a glass too.

"Do you cook a lot?" I asked.

"Almost every night. I think it's very important to my daughter and me. I don't get to spend a lot of time with her, but dinner is the time during the day where I get to talk to her and hang out with her. I want her to be able to talk to me, always. It's very important to me as a single parent."

"Has it been hard to be a single father?"

"I've been very fortunate with the help of my family. I had just finished my last year in med school when I found out Bella was pregnant. We weren't going to keep her. Bella didn't want kids, ever. I was gay and hooked up with her in a drunken haze to just basically try it out. We just couldn't bring ourselves to bring her into the world like this."

"What changed your mind?"

"Bella." He said honestly as he stopped briefly from chopping green onions. "We had both agreed that an abortion was the best option. She was only a couple of days along. We arrived at her appointment and I waited for her in the waiting room. It hadn't been a minute and she walked out and told me she couldn't do it. She said she could feel the life growing inside of her and she was in love with our baby."

"Wow." I said amazed.

"We decided in adoption, but four months in I knew that I wanted her. Bella understood, but she still didn't want the responsibility. Which was fair, just because I wanted to be a father it didn't mean she had to be a mother. We agreed on me taking custody. She stayed with us for about six months to nurse Renesme as she insisted that the baby needed her nutrients. I didn't hear from her after that."

"What would you do if she showed up at your front door?"

"I would welcome her in. Bella gave me the most precious and priceless thing I never knew I wanted. She's welcomed into Renesme's life whenever she's ready."

"That's good." I said happy. "Talking about Renesme, where is she?"

"Rosalie took her for the weekend. She's basically been her mother."

"She would be a great mom. Maybe you'll be an uncle soon."

"If it were up to Rosalie I would have been one a long time ago, but actually her and Emmett have had some fertility issues. They've been trying for as long as Renesme has been alive."

"That must be hard for her."

"Yeah. She wanted to do everything without any medical intervention, but they're looking into it now. So I hope it works out for them."

"Well she's had a lot of practice with Renesme." I said positively.

"Honestly she's the reason why I was able to finish my residency. I hardly saw her and I honestly feel like I missed out a lot on her first years. Rosalie took care of her almost everyday of the week. I wasn't there when she took her first steps, Rosalie send me a video while I was working. That's why I try to spend as much time as I can with her now that my schedule is a lot more flexible."

"That's good." I said. "You're a really good father."

"I try." He said embarrassed by the compliment.

Now it was my time to make him blush. It was adorable and I instantly wanted to wrap my arms around him and give him a peck on his tainted cheek. Instead I swallowed dryly and finished the last of my wine.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Right now I'm prepping the country potatoes. I have the steaks out by the grill and I'll make the veggies once the potatoes are done. The steaks should be done after that, I'm cooking them on low heat."

I looked on as he placed the baking sheet with the potatoes in the over and then washed his hands. He refilled our wine glasses and had me follow him outside where he checked on the steaks quickly before we sat on his patio.

"It's a really nice day out." Edward said.

"Yeah." I agreed and took in the scenery.

"So, what made you finally accept my offer?" He asked.

"Alice." I said honestly.

"I should have known." He laughed.

"She just made me realize that one date wouldn't hurt."

"One?"

"Two, three, who knows." I teased.

"Alright. There's a lot hanging on this one date. I have to make it count, huh?"

"Hard work pays off, right?" I said and sipped on my wine.

"I might not show it, but I'm actually nervous." He said shyly.

"Don't be."

"I just don't want to do the wrong thing." He said honestly as he sipped his wine. "I kind of jumped the gun that one night. I was too drunk to be honest, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I was drunk too. Don't worry about it."

"But I haven't been able to forget it either."

I immediately thought back to our kiss. Out of instinct I licked my lips remembering the feel of his lips on mine. The way they moved against my own soft and hard with passion. I could feel the electricity of it as if it was happening right now. I was staring at him now with a hunger that I hadn't felt in a while. I could feel my blood rush to my groin and I had to change the subject.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked.

"I don't have a lot that doesn't involve my daughter, but I do enjoy reading when I can. I listen to music, watch movies and I like taking baths to de-stress."

Now all I could think about was Edward in a bathtub his hand under the water making the water ripple around him. I could see his face of ecstasy as he de-stressed for the day.

"What do you do for fun with Renesme?" I asked.

"She loves the park. I like taking her to the library especially when they have events because she gets to interact with other kids. We go to the beach when the weather is nice. My siblings and I do a lot of weekend gatherings and they usually tend to be at my house. Renesme is attached to all of them."

"That's so sweet."

"What do you do for fun?" He asked.

"I really like watching movies and reading as well. I like going out for walks in the morning with Aro and going to the park to let him play. That's about it. I'm not really much of a person that goes out, but I'm always down for a night out on town when the occasion a rises."

"I should take you to this club in Port Angeles that just opened up. My siblings have been raving about it."

"Alice has too. Its called New Moon."

"That's the name. We should go next time." He suggested.

"Sure."

"It's a date." He said and I smiled at him.

"Sure."

He smiled really wide obviously proud of himself. We sipped the last of our wine and conversation flowed easily between us.

Dinner was amazing and by the time the night came to an end it was time for me to go. I'm not going to lie I definitely prolonged it by offering to watch a movie after dinner. He had quite the movie collection and we settled on a vampire movie. He walked me out to my car and I knew the good-bye kiss was coming.

I shifted on my feet before he leaned in and kissed me quickly on my lips. I smiled shyly and walked around my car and got in. I waved at him and I was just out of his driveway when my phone rang. I answered through the Bluetooth in my car.

"God. You are psychic." I said.

"So am I talking to a recently laid Jake?" She teased.

"We actually only had a good-bye kiss. I guess you aren't so psychic." I teased back.

"Only because I told you and you subconsciously were like I will not give in."

"Shut up."

"How was it?"

"It… It was really nice." I said and I heard her squeal extremely loudly.

"You're going to see him again, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my god. When?"

"Next weekend. He asked me to go to that club you and Jasper have been raving about."

"That place is popping right now. They have good music and they don't charge up the ass for tiny as drinks."

"Good to know." I said laughing.

* * *

Very quickly I was reminded that it was hard dating a doctor. The weekend rolled around and we weren't able to meet up as Edward got swamped at work. He apologized, but I reassured him that it was okay.

The rest of the month went by the same and I was a little disappointed that we hadn't been able to go on a date, but it made those mornings and afternoon when we did see each other so much more special.

"Hey." I said as I greeted Edward and Reneseme.

She paid me no attention as she quickly went to Jessica.

"I cleared my schedule this weekend. If you're still up for that second date." He said laughing shyly.

"I don't know." I said teasingly. "I guess I can cancel my other dates."

"You better." He teased back wrapping his arm around me and holding me against him.

"Not here." I said and pulled away as quickly as he had pulled me in.

I bit my bottom lip loving the feel of his arm around me. Edward had definitely gotten a lot touchier, but definitely not appropriate for work.

"This Saturday night?" He asked.

"It's a date."

He placed a quick kiss on my lips and blushed deeply as he took his leave then. I smiled shyly and looked over at Renesme who was busy playing.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and so did the rest of the week. One of the days that Edward picked up Renesme he asked me for my address and told me to be ready at 8pm.

* * *

"You have no club ware." Alice whined as she rummaged through my closet and drawers.

"I didn't even know there was a specific attire. Don't I just need to dress… casual?"

"You have to wear something that will make Edward want to devour you in minutes."

"I don't though." I laughed. "I want to make it to the club at least."

"Okay, something that he can't wait to take off you."

"I'm pretty sure I don't have anything like that." I said sitting on my bed, tired of standing behind her.

"I'll figure it out." She said and threw a shirt at me.

It was a slim fit, deep v neck- long sleeve shirt in the color light grey. I hadn't seen it in years. I had bought it on a whim, but James had hated and I just forgot about it.

"I don't know if I could pull this off." I said honestly remembering that the v-neck went past my pecks an inch or two.

"Jake, you have an amazing body." She said looking back and pulled a pair of jeans throwing them at me. "You can pull off anything."

They were faded, slim black jeans.

"I think I should make you my personal stylist." I said admiring the look she was putting together.

"These boots are perfect." She said digging around my closet.

They were retro, high top and black combat boots. Those I had thought about wearing.

"Let's see how they'll look on me." I said and went to the bathroom.

I changed quickly enough and stepped out.

"Just like I imagined it." She said clapping at her work as she inspected my body. "Do you have jewelry? I've never seen you wear any."

"I have a couple of necklaces, bracelets and watches." I said as I walked over to my dresser opening a small jewelry box.

She looked through them and shook her head at all my watches and bracelets. She then pulled out a long necklace with a small wolf pendant on it. Alice gave it to me saying that the wolf was my spiritual animal.

"Perfect." She said and placed it over me.

It rested just where the V-neck ended.

"Alice approved?" I asked as I spun around.

"Yes." She said.

"Edward should be here in another hour." I said as I looked at my phone.

"I am so glad I decided to come last minute to dress you."

"I'm glad too." I said honestly.

"My boy is all grown up."

"Oh, shut it." I said.

"Are you guys finally done?" Jasper asked from my living room.

We walked out and Jasper looked me up and down from where he sat with Aro on his lap. That dog really did think he was a lap dog.

"So?" Alice said.

"Someone is definitely going to have a hard time keeping his eyes and hands off you." He laughed.

"I knew it!" She said excitedly as she joined him on the couch.

"I'm so nervous."

"Edward must be too. He likes to act all cool, but he hasn't gone out with someone in years."

I felt a lot better after that. Jasper and Alice stayed for a bit after, but then left. I nervously paced with Aro watching me from the couch obviously not interested. Then there was the knock at the door I had been waiting for. I kissed Aro and greeted Edward.

"Wow." He simply said as he took me in.

"Uh, thanks." I said as I moved past him to close the door behind me.

"Sorry." He said and moved. "I got us an uber that way we can both let loose a bit."

"Smart." I said as we got in the back seat.

* * *

The music was loud as we made our way through the crowd with our drinks in hand.

Edward's hand rested on my lower back as he followed behind me. I found spot that wasn't too tight and turned to face him. I swayed my hips and Edward followed my movements. His hand that was on my lower back was now on my hip. He pulled my hips closer to him and the grinding sensation was making me already think about sex. I grabbed his hand from my hip and spun him so that now his back rested against me.

It was my time to place my hand on his hip as we kept swaying. The beat changed to a more aggressive one and Edward turned around attempting to do weird crump moves. I laughed as I mimicked his moves. I hadn't danced in years, but my butt definitely still remembered how to twerk. I turned around and popped my booty against him. I could hardly hear his laugh, but I was glad he was having a good time too.

"I didn't know you were a dancer." He teased me once I turned to face him.

"I like to drop it like it's hot sometimes." I said leaning in closer causing him to laugh.

"Then we must have come to the right place." He said.

"Having a hot partner too helps." I flirted and he blushed.

I sipped on my drink that was mostly gone now and draped my free arm over his shoulder as I grinded into him. Our stomachs and groins continuously touched and I think I was enjoying this too much as I began feeling the tightness in my pants.

"Another one?" Edward asked and pointed at my empty cup.

"Yeah."

He slipped his hand in mine and led me through the crowd. He ordered the same thing again and this time we took a seat at the bar.

"I forgot how much fun dancing was." Edward said as he placed his hand on my knee. "I'm glad you're enjoying it too."

"Definitely." I said and the bartender handed us our drinks.

"I haven't let loose like this in so long." Edward said.

"When was the last time you went out? That didn't involve your family or daughter?" I asked sipping on my drink.

He took a bigger sip of his drink obviously having trouble thinking of one.

"Probably the last time I went out on a date." He said still not sounding sure.

"And when was that?"

"Back when I was doing my residency one of the nurses asked me out to a bar. There was no dancing though."

Good. I didn't like the idea of him grinding on someone else other than me, since when was I possessive?

"Did it lead to anything serious?" I asked.

"No. He wasn't into it after I told him that I had a daughter."

"That's lame." I said and sipped on my drink. "He missed out on a great guy."

Again I saw that familiar flush on his cheeks and this time with alcohol in my system I leaned in and kissed that cheek. I smiled at him and bit my bottom lip purposely teasing him as I finished the last of my drink.

"Slow down." He laughed as I placed my empty cup on the counter.

"Ready to go back in there?" I asked as I stood up extending my hand to him.

"Yup." He said and then finished the last of his drink with a sour look at the end.

I laughed as he placed his hand in mine and I led us back into the dance floor where we grinded, swayed, twirled and twerked all over each other. We took breaks only for more drinks and now the drinks were definitely giving us a nice buzz.

"Bathroom." I said and pointed at the sign.

Edward nodded and followed behind me as I entered the single use bathroom. I relieved myself and washed my hands. Edward was leaning against the wall looking like the model he could have been. He smirked at me probably knowing what I was thinking about as I walked over to him.

His lips were ready as I crashed mine against him. Finally my thirst felt quenched as I moaned into the kiss. Edward dug his fingers on my hips as he held me close. I slipped my hands under his shirt and I could hardly breathe as I felt his skin. I could cum in my pants from just this. I pulled away definitely not drunk enough to do something so voyeuristic.

"That was amazing." He said as he let me lead him back into the crowd.

I blushed, but smiled at the same time. We continued our dancing and a couple of more drinks we were definitely ready to go home. At least I was as I stumbled out the uber.

"Get out." I instructed Edward who was obviously not expecting this. "This is the last stop for us."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm having too much fun." I said and sucked my bottom lip seductively.

Edward complied and got out. He followed me up my door and laughed as I fumbled with my keys. I opened the door to Aro excited to see me as he jumped on me.

"Edward, come in." I said and held Aro from jumping on him too.

Edward closed the door behind him and I let Aro go. He jumped on him and Edward gladly pet him.

"I forgot how friendly he was." He said.

"Enough." I said and Aro jumped down. "Bed."

"Huh?" Edward said obviously alarmed.

"The dog not you." I laughed hysterically as Aro walked to his crate in the living room.

I followed him and locked the door. I pulled the blanket over it letting him rest for the night. I only crate trained him for bedtime. I didn't like putting him in there for any other reason. He was well behaved enough where most of the day I could trust him to lounge around.

"You have a nice place." Edward said.

"Thanks." I said and pulled him down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked amused as I stood in front of him.

"I'm trying to seduce you."

I slid my hands down his shoulders and then trailed one back up teasing his neck. I placed it behind his neck and I leaned down to kiss him. This time there was no fear of people walking in on us. I slowly made my way to sit on his lap and he quickly placed his hand on my ass. I ran my fingers through his hair and slipped my tongue into his mouth our tongues meeting. I was moaning definitely hungry for him.

My lips felt numb by the time I pulled away and he trailed kisses along my neck.

"No hickeys." I mumbled as he sucked softly.

He gave my ass long squeezes that made me buck against him. I tugged at his shirt wanting access to his chest. I slipped my hand under and tried to memorize the shape of his abs and pecks as I explored his body. He ran his hand up my shirt and caressed my back and I pressed every inch of my body against him and I loved the feeling.

"You're driving me crazy." Edward growled as he thrusted and I felt how aroused he was.

"Good." I whispered into his ear as I gave it a lick and he shuddered underneath me.

I was definitely going to remember this pleasure spot. I turned back to his lips, as I definitely needed more of them. I couldn't wait anymore as I quickly went to undo his pants, but then he held my hands still.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Hmm."

"You're not going to say you were too drunk?"

"I'm not wasted it. Tipsy, sure, but that doesn't change the fact that I want you right now." I growled possessively and swatted his hands away.

I undid his pants and he helped me get them off. I freed him from his underwear and I admired him in my hand. I hadn't touched another man in years. It felt strange, but oddly satisfying. I stroked him gently and he let out a moan.

I kissed the newly discovered pleasure point by his ear and began masturbating him. I could come from this.

"I need to touch you." He said as he trailed his fingers against the outline of my erection against my jeans.

"Fuck." I sighed. "Yeah."

He undid my pants and I pulled them down to expose myself and suddenly I felt shy. When Edward wrapped his hand around me I couldn't help, but compare him to James. That wasn't fair. I grabbed Edward's wrist and then his other one and held his hands behind his head.

He liked being restrain as I attacked his neck once again and continued stroking him.

"I'm going to come." He said out of breath and I continued.

"I want you too." I said seductively.

Even I was surprised at this side of myself. I guess I was too used to letting James be in control that I forgot I liked to be on the other side sometimes.

I dropped his hands and let him touch my body where it ached the most. Why did it feel like we were two hormonal teens?

Edward's hot breath tickled my check and I captured his lips again. I can't get enough of them, of him. He was driving me close and he was right there already, but I held him off only growing his frustration. Suddenly I found myself on my back as he rested between my legs.

"I can play this game too." He threated with a low growl as he licked his bottom lip.

"Wait…" I said.

It was too late as he had me in his mouth. I was not coherent after that as I sunk in deeper into the couch. I curled my fingers in his hair and became weak under him. I pulled him up wanting to taste myself on him. We took off our shirts and lay completely naked.

"Are you comfortable?" Edward asked.

"I don't think I can have sex." I said honestly.

All I could think about was James. No matter how much my body was hungry for Edward I guess my heart still had James in it. I couldn't jump into this without being fully in it.

"Just this then." Edward said and kissed me softly.

It was so much more different. The kisses were longing and sloppier as he rubbed against me. I wish I could take it to the next level, but I wasn't ready. I trailed my hand down his abs to where I wanted to be. I gripped him and let him fuck my hand. He was attacking every inch of my chest and took a lot of time on my nipples that felt sore after he was done. I jerked both of us to completion.

"That was… That was…" I said out of breath not sure what to say.

"Just wow." He said.

I nodded in agreement and kissed him softly as we sat up.

"Shower?" I asked him.

"If you don't mind."

"Really after all this and you think I'd send you home?" I laughed. "My shower is too small for two people. Take one and I'll have some pajamas ready for you."

"I really like you Jake." Edward said and cradled my face as if admiring it.

It scared me.

"Go on take a shower. I'll make us some tea so we can relax for the night." I said standing up.

I directed Edward to my room and once he was in the shower I fell on the couch feeling defeated. I knew I liked Edward, but why I couldn't I say it back? Its not like he said he loved me.

Trying not to ruin the mood I went to my guest bathroom to clean my self up and put some water on the kettle. I pulled out a blanket for us on the couch. I figured we could watch something and then go to bed.

When Edward came out he had on the pajamas bottoms, but not the shirt. I didn't mind though as I walked past him I couldn't help trail my hand down his chest briefly.

"Water is ready. I pulled out the teas for you to choose and choose a movie too. I'll make it quick."

And I did. I was out in a couple of minutes and joined him on the couch with my own cup of tea. I made myself confortable on his side for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys are still enjoying it. Its going to be a fast paced story and hopefully you're ready for the ride.**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**

 **Stay awesome.**


End file.
